Introductions
'Introductions '''is the first book in The Academy - Ghost Bird series of novels by C. L. Stone. Genre: Young Adult Released: 23 December 2012Goodreads Currently available for free download from Amazon Publisher's Notes With an agoraphobic mother and a barely-there father, Sang abhors the isolation keeping her in the shadows. The only thing Sang craves is a fresh start and to be accepted as ordinary by her peers, because for her, being different meant being cast out. When her family moves to a new school district, Sang infiltrates a group of boys who are nearly perfect in every way. Grateful for an influence outside of her parents' negativity, she quickly bonds with the boys, hoping to blend in and learn from them what it means to have a natural relationship with friends. Only the boys have secrets of their own and they'll do anything to keep her safe from the knowledge of the mysterious Academy that they've sworn allegiance to. Bit by bit, Sang discovers that her friends are far from the normalcy she expected. Will her loyalty change when she's forced to remain in the dark, or will she accept that she's traded one house of secrets for another? Meet Kota, Victor, Silas, Nathan, Gabriel, Luke and North in a story about differences and loyalty, truth and mystery, friendships and heart-throbbing intimacy. The Academy, ever vigilant. Chapters (contains spoilers) 1 Max Sang leaves her house on a rainy night, planning to camp in an unfinished house down the street. She is not running away, just wants a break from her oppressive family. Kota's dog, Max, runs towards her and knocks her down. Kota helps her up and takes her to his house. 2 Kota Kota tends Sang's scraped arm. She also has a bruise on her left side, but keeps that to herself. After sharing hot chocolate, Kota convinces her to stay the night. Sang sleeps in Kota's bed, Kota in a rollaway bed. 3 Victor In the morning, Kota is downstairs when Sang awakes. Victor visits and jumps on the bed, thinking Kota has overslept. Kota comes upstairs and introduces Victor to Sang. They go downstairs to breakfast with the family - both Kota and Victor helping serve Sang. The boys invite Sang to come to the mall with them. Sang takes her overnight bag home, then returns to join Kota and Victor. 4 Silas Victor changes radio stations several times, finally choosing a classical station playing an orchestral piece. Sang identifies it as ''Summer by Vivaldi, commenting that she prefers Winter. They stop to pick up Silas enroute to the mall. They go to a clothing store, where the boys are fitted for suits, while Sang waits and plays with Victor's phone. After leaving that store, they continue to window-shop. A guy (Greg) bumps hard into Sang and Silas protects her. There is a verbal altercation before they withdraw to a nearby bookstore to check Sang is okay. While in the store, Victor buys some sheet music. They go on to the mall's foodcourt for lunch. Afterwards Victor and Kota head to the restroom, and Silas clears their trash, Greg sits down opposite Sang, introduces himself and asks for her phone number. Sang is uncomfortable with him, and heads for the restrooms looking for Kota or Victor with Greg following behind. He pins her against the wall, and holds her face hurting her. Kota pulls him away and Victor takes her hand and heads back to the food court. Silas sees them and goes to check on Kota while Victor and Sang return to the car. They hover outside the mall so Silas and Kota can get in the car quickly. Silas pokes her bruised side, and all the boys are upset when they realise Sang is injured, even though she lets them know it happened the night before. Sang looks in Victor's bookshop bag - he has bought the sheet music for Winter. Later, Sang reflects on the silent trip home. The house phone rings, and Mrs Sorenson answers telling Sang it's for her. It's Silas - but Sang pretends it's from the school. Mrs Sorenson picks up the extension in her bedroom to listen in and Silas hangs up. Mrs Sorenson calls Sang into the bedroom, and questions her about the phonecall. When Sang continues to lie. Mrs Sorenson drags her back to the kitchen and forces her to kneel while she mixes vinegar and lemon juice in a glass. She forces Sang to drink it as a punishment for allowing a boy to call. She threatens that next time it will be bleach. Sang vomits and rinses with water, but is still in pain. Breathing hurts, and her throat is burned. Sang can whisper, but has no voice. 5 Nathan The next morning, Sang leaves the house early to walk in the woods. She becomes entangled with a fallen tree. She hears someone and steps over branches until she can see him. He directs her to climb to the root end of the tree, using the trunk and then catches her when she jumps down. Nathan and Sang introduce themselves, then walk a different path to return to their homes. When they reach Nathan's rear gate, Sang notices he has a pool. Nathan invites her to enter and look at it. When she does, Nathan pushes her in and jumps in after. They play in the pool, but Sang refuses to swim in her underwear. Nathan lends her a t-shirt and shorts, and puts her clothes in the drier. They continue to race and play for an hour before getting out to rest. Nathan notices Sang's bruise and puts some arnica cream on it for her, giving her the remainder to apply later. Nathan's cellphone rings - it's Kota inviting them over. Sang changes back to her own clothes and they go over to Kota's He notices the change in Sang's voice, and offers to look at her throat. 6 Gabriel Sang follows Kota into the house - he is also expecting Victor and Gabriel to arrive soon. Kota looks in Sang's mouth with a flashlight and sees the burn. Sang reluctantly reveals the lemonjuice/vinegar punishment due to Silas' phonecall. Victor and Gabriel arrive and join the other in Kota's bedroom. They watch through the window as Derrick approaches Sang's house bouncing a basketball. Marie joins him briefly, but a few minutes later she runs back inside and Derrick leaves. Gabriel brushes out Sang's wet hair, while Nathan briefs the others on the time from his meeting with Sang to arriving at Kota's. Gabriel takes Sang into the bathroom to wash her hair and blowdry it. She hears the boys continue to talk in the other room, and feels it's about her. Gabriel distracts her by talking about school. and working with her hair. When they return to the bedroom, the boys are all stunned by Sang's change in appearance. Kota suggest they get Sang a cellphone so they can communicate with her without upsetting her mother. Victor goes off to buy the phone, Nathan makes sandwiches for himself and Sang. Kota changes the subject to school classes and registration. Kota plans to take particle physics, AP Calculus and AP English classes. For Sang he suggests: AP English, World History, AP Geometry, and Gym (which is compulsory). Nathan suggests Typing as an easy grade, and Gabriel suggest Art. Victor returns with the latest iPhone in a pink case for Sang. He has already added contacts to it and installed Angry Birds. Sang returns home in the afternoon, with the phone hidden in her bra. She checks in with Marie then goes to her bedroom to hide the phone in the lining of the adjoining attic space. Mrs Sorenson calls Sang down to the master bedroom to question her on what she has been doing all day. Sang claims to have been going through boxes in the shed, looking for clothes for school. Mrs Sorenson directs Sang to clean her room - she doesn't say anything about Sang's voice or the previous day's punishment. At dusk, Silas texts then calls on Sang's iPhone. Worried about being overheard, Sang climbs out her window onto the roof outside. While talking to Silas, messages start arriving from Kota telling her to get off the roof and go outside behind her shed at the back. Once she's there, he phones her, worried that she was on the roof and potentially falling. Sang assures him the roof is flat, and that during gym class in elementary school she was trained how to fall safely from a height. Kota says he will get the others to always text before they call in future, and she can return the calls when it's safe. There will be no more surprise calls. 7 Luke Sang returns to her bedroom, and texts with Luke, who says they are buying the former church at the end of her street. Sang hears someone coming and hides phone. Marie enters - Mrs Sorenson wants Sang to come down for dinner. It's canned beef for the fourth time that week. (Yum!) Marie goes downstairs while Sang closes the window and checks final message from Luke - they will be converting the former church to a diner. After dinner, she continues to text with Luke, Gabriel and Victor til midnight. The next morning, Sang leaves the house as soon as her father goes to work. Sang's voice has improved and she can now speak softly. She goes to the church building to see it before it changes. Luke texts then appears behind Sang. He offers to show her inside, where they envisage how the place will look when renovated. They go into the kitchen, but the lighting is out. Luke goes to check the breaker box while Sang remains in the dark. She climbs up onto the bench to pull back the curtain on a high window. North comes in and startles her, and she falls backwards. 8 North North catches Sang, asks who she is and introduces himself. North is initially pessimistic about the diner's prospects, but Sang remains positive. Luke returns to join them. Kota texts, inviting them over. Luke offers to lock up while North takes Sang pillion on his motorcycle. Luke fills Kota in on their diner plans, Kota asks about marketing and capital. Victor and Gabriel are at the school and will return with maps. School registration will be the next day. They all help to make pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Sang's voice cracks and Kota encourages her to tell Luke and North what happened. Silas visits in the afternoon, and they watch cartoons on TV, walk the dog and play board games. With Mrs Lee due to arrive home from work, Luke and North leave on his motorbike, and Kota and Silas walk Sang out. Kota says they will all be at school early the next day for registration and will look out for her, then goes inside with his mother. Silas and Sang continue to talk about baseball, and Silas offers to take her to her first pro ballgame. They discuss the mall, and Sang's voice, then Silas leaves and Sang goes home. Noone has noticed that Sang was missing all day. After 11pm, she is still awake. Nathan texts then appears at Sang's window with the t-shirt she had worn the previous day at his place. He deflects questions about where he has been all day, then leaves. 9 Dr Green Sang is woken by a text from Silas. She gets ready for school registration day, and joins Marie and her father in their car for a silent trip to the school. On arrival they enter through a side door, and join the queue for their grades. Luke finds her and lets the others know she has arrived, and within moments all appear. Kota directs Victor and Silas to stay with Sang, North and Luke to tail Marie, and the rest to wait in the courtyard with then intention to all meet again when Sang's registration is complete. The school counsellor changes Sang's preferences to: AP English, AP Geometry, Gym, Typing, Biology, American History, with Choir and Woodshop as alternates. She says that only two AP are classes allowed, and Art classes are already filled. The registration paper is returned to Sang for signature by Mr Sorenson, and then to be lodged in a different room. Sang returns to her father - Marie has gone to see the band room. Mr Sorenson signs the form then goes out to his car to make phone calls and wait for them. Sang goes to rejoin Victor and Silas, but is pushed into the Vice Principal, Mr McCoy. He alleges her skirt is too short, and directs her to return home immediately to change clothes. Dr Green joins them and quotes school clothing regulations, proving that Sang is within guidelines. He takes Sang's registration form and leads her through the school administration area. 10 Mr Blackbourne Sang follows Dr Green to his office. As they enter a violin concerto is playing on the radio. Dr Green introduces Mr Blackbourne, who is at his desk doing paperwork. Dr Green tells Mr Blackbourne that Sang had a run-in with Mr McCoy so he is helping her with her registration. He asks about the class changes shown on her paperwork, and recognises Kota's handwriting on her original list of preferences. He changes the classes to: Japanese, AP Geometry, AP English, AP World History, AP Biology and Gym. While Dr Green starts entering Sang's registration on his computer, Sang taps her toe to the music on the radio. Mr Blackbourne asks her about it, and she correctly identifies not only the track, but the violinist playing. He asks her further about her music interest and she says she would like to learn to play violin. Mr Blackbourne has Dr Green pass over her registration paper and changes Sang's study hall for violin lessons with him. Sang makes her way out to the courtyard, spotting Silas and North over the heads of the crowd. The boys are standing in a circle talking about Sang having gone with Dr Green. All confirm they have not mentioned her to him as yet. Sang overhears Nathan say they "can't take in every stray dog", and thinks this is how they see her. She runs to her father's car and they leave. When she gets home, she goes to her room and cries, and does not respond to the boy's phone messages or call attempts. At 2am the next morning, she gathers Nathan's shirt and the iPhone and goes to return them. As she approaches Kota's, Max barks and Kota appears from back yard. Sang offers the phone back, and Kota says she misunderstood what she overheard. Sang runs toward home, but Kota catches her and holds her while she cries. Kota reveals they aren't ordinary students, but are on loan from the Academy, which he describes as being a private school with Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne being their professors - like a student exchange program. Sang agrees to stay with the group, as long as she's wanted. Nathan joins them and hugs Sang and apologises. Kota invites them to stay the night again. At 3am she is in Kota's bed, with Nathan on the rollaway bed, and Kota in a sleeping bag on the floor. Kota texts the others to let them know Sang is with them and okay. They all respond and Kota invites them over for discussion the next morning ~A~ Epilogue Note from Dr Green: Cameras installed in the school classrooms, hallways and offices, but not in Mr McCoy's office. Requests dossier on Sang Sorenson. Note from Mr Blackbourne: Request copy of Sang's dossier. Quotes * "You know how guys are. Give them two minutes, they think they know everything" ~ Sang Sorenson to Mrs Erica Lee1.3 Introductions - Victor * "Your nose is smudging the window. My god, you're worse than a puppy" ~ Victor Morgan to Sang Sorenson1.3 Introductions - Silas * "One inconspicuous, sturdy, pink cell phone. Do I need to glue sequins to it and include an antenna array?" ~ Victor Morgan to Kota, Nathan and Gabriel1.6 Introductions - Gabriel References Category:Books